


Your question is the worst(best) answer for me

by psychomath



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-25 11:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychomath/pseuds/psychomath
Summary: 每个人十八岁那天身体上都会浮现灵魂伴侣对他说的第一句话。Eggsy的那句话很烂，但是最后他改变主意了。





	Your question is the worst(best) answer for me

**Author's Note:**

> 我人生当中的第一次发布出来的cpy创作就是肉，可以说是三岁看老（不是）

最终考验前，他们还有24小时独处时间。

Eggsy屁股压坐着木质吧台的边缘，手里握着一杯刚调好的冰凉马丁尼，随着客厅里传出的爵士乐点着头。  
“所以，你打算什么时候操我？”Harry被酒液呛得咳了起来，“请你重复一遍，Eggsy，我恐怕没听清你的发言。”  
Eggsy翻了个白眼，但是脸却红得厉害，“就是，音乐，酒精，咱们什么时候进行下一步？”Harry死死盯着他，脸还因为刚才剧烈的咳嗽和微量酒精发着红，嘴角放松微张，好像Eggsy长了两个头似的。  
他猜Merlin肯定发表了什么极其不当的评论，因为下一秒Harry就猛地把眼睛从鼻梁上拽下来，扔到了抽屉里，好像被它烫了脸一样。

Eggsy忍不住孩子气地叹息，不耐烦地大声抱怨出声，“老天啊Harry，你不会以为我到现在都没看到你的烙印吧？！”他忍不住笑得像是只蠢狗狗，“我知道那是我的名字。”  
他曾经怨恨过胳膊上那一行又臭又长还毫无帮助的句子，毕竟，“你叫什么名字？”糟糕程度仅次于“我能为您点单吗？”。然而在Harry昏迷时，第一次他看到Harry胳膊上的烙印，深红突起的边缘，承受过和他相同的痛苦烧灼，Eggsy。那是他的名字，烙印在他意中人的血肉之躯之上，像是一个不朽的誓言，让他的心脏膨胀，跳得像是要撞裂胸腔。

Eggsy看着Harry，他用侧脸对着他，微微低着头，强作镇定地开口，“我……那确实是你的名字，Eggsy，但是你知道，烙印只是一个指引，而不是一个绑定。你如果乐意，完全可以去追求自己的幸福，并将得到我全心全意……”他根本不想让这老家伙继续了，“我知道我不是必须选择你，但是我想要。Harry，你就是我的选择。”他等待着。  
Harry放下杯子，手撑在台面上，慢慢转过脸来，暖黄的灯光给他的侧脸边缘镀上金边，他清了清嗓子，“你这么年轻，Eggsy，我对你来说太老了。”他想说他根本不在乎，他想说他想要的就是这个Harry，刻薄，爱迟到，总讲究繁文缛节，对影视作品的品味古古怪怪，却处处包容他，保护他，教导他，给了他一个机会。他想说的这么多，搅成一团，却只有一句话找到了从嘴里跑出来的路。

“我爱你。”我爱你明亮的眼睛和你的皱纹，我爱你的正直包容和你的不守时，我爱你的嗓音，你的味道，你的光碟收藏，你所有奇怪的癖好和你其余的一切。

Harry的瞳孔张大，在暖黄的灯光下，虹膜薄成了明亮的棕色光圈。他深深望着Eggsy，以一种让Eggsy不由自主喉头发干，双颊通红的方式。Eggsy回望，长久地描摹他克制的唇线和眼角的皱纹，透过他温柔的眼睛膜拜那颗坚定的心。  
他闭上了眼睛，鼻端充溢着熟悉的草木香气。Harry的唇被酒水浸湿，冷得像冰，舌头却是火热的，像是一条蛇，攻城略地，四处纵火，威胁着要让Eggsy分崩离析，他的手掌宽大温暖，牢牢控着年轻人的后颈，了解它的力量，Eggsy却没有恐惧，只因快感微微颤抖。他眼前的黑暗爆出多彩的闪光，胃里飞舞着一千只飞舞的蝴蝶，把鳞粉撒得到处都是，他想流泪，又想大笑，只想紧紧抓住这个他等了那么久的人，用手抓，用舌头缠，用牙咬，用腿箍。  
分开时Eggsy缺氧得快要昏倒，而Harry的头发乱糟糟的，嘴唇肿起，领带也歪了，却看起来活生生的。他猜现在自己也会是同样衣衫不整，头发散乱的样子，但他们仍然继续啄吻着，Harry的手掌下移，扶在他的后腰，他自己则是双臂环过导师的后背，像是吊在最喜欢的树上的树袋熊。

他勃起了，而且觉得这没什么好丢人的，Harry的状况也差不多。Harry看起来又是那个从容优雅的混蛋了，他的声音低哑，让Eggsy想要啃咬他滑动的喉结，“所以，音乐，酒精，我猜是时候进行下一步了。”

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Harry从他躺在地上的运动外套口袋里掏出润滑剂和保险套时的表情很难形容，他把光得像是被剥了壳的蛋似的Eggsy推倒在床上，自己却穿得整整齐齐，就准备这么连鞋子都不脱地爬上来，Eggsy才不会答应呢。  
“喔喔喔，慢着慢着，Harry，我可不会像个男妓一样让你穿着衣服上我。”他仰头瞪着Harry，胡搅蛮缠地攀着他的胳膊半坐起来，像是只闹腾的小兽一样扒起绅士的衣服来。  
Harry站在他两腿之间，嘴上抱怨他是个麻烦精，还是任他动作，双手却不安分地掐弄年轻人的乳头，抚弄他细瘦的腰身，揉捏他紧实的屁股。他的手好像普罗米修斯盗来的火种，点燃他，烧灼他，让他扭动难耐，Eggsy从脊柱底一路向上爆出火花，连大腿都在微微颤抖，“快点快点，你自己解开，脱干净。”

“我为什么要那么做呢，Eggsy？”Harry双手撑在床上，看着他就像是蛇盯着蟾蜍，笑得好看得讨厌，“做为一名绅士，首先，你的语气得客气些。再者，我们要讲究公平，这样，来吧，你在我面前给自己润滑，我就自己除去衣物。公平交易。”他就知道，这世界上从来没有什么完美绅士。只有些道貌岸然的老色情狂，只会占年轻人便宜。

然而他乐于服从。甚至连老二都站得更直了些。如果他想看表演，那么他就表演。  
“如你所愿，先生。”他抢过Harry手中的润滑剂，两腿大开地躺下，还附送了个眨眼，将半瓶油膏都挤到了手上。空气中瞬间充满了色情的草莓味，而他完全没想到润滑剂会这么冰。Eggsy找了半天角度才把手指捅到屁股里，一边笨拙地转动手指，一边看着Harry Hart看着他动作的同时慢条斯理地宽衣解带。他斜倚在梳妆台上，动作流畅地解下领带，除下袖扣。Harry的指尖徘徊在贝母扣上，打着转，轻柔地扭动，恶意温和地戏弄，每一次都多露出一分皮肤。

Eggsy已经被蒸昏了，情欲已经将他和理智分离。他的眼睛半眯着，泛着水光，嘴唇的肿还没消，张着嘴巴呼哧呼哧地喘着粗气，右手半屈着，缓慢慵懒地撸动着发痛的阴茎，左手则毫无章法地在后穴抽插，机械而敷衍，时不时带出艳红的肠肉。肉粉色的乳头挺立着，身上闪着一层汗水的光。  
Harry终于停止了挑逗与戏弄，他目光专注而危险，手上麻利地解开剩余的纽扣，近乎粗暴地扯下了腰带和长裤，释放出亟待舒缓的欲望。Eggsy的目光跟随着他胸前深色的毛发，舐过坚实的腹肌和分明的腰线，流连在烙有他名字的结实手臂，一路向下。

他停下手中的动作，喘息着，等待导师的指示，任他摆布。Harry粗糙的手掌捧起了他的脸，“Eggsy，看来咱们需要纠正的不仅仅是你的餐桌礼仪了，你的扩张手法也急待改正。”他看着Harry将剩下的润滑剂挤到手掌，直到它被体温温热才缓缓侵入。与用自己的手指不同，Harry的手指让他感觉强烈，他能感觉到在他体内的两根手指的指节和老茧，摩擦着，掻弄着，让他的身体违背自身意愿地将入侵者吞向深处。“记住，Eggsy，横向扩张同样重要。”Eggsy体内的手指配合地微微张合，撑开他的内壁，发出黏腻的水声，让他恨不得把头埋到被单里。  
他的手指摸索着，试探着，接着他找到了那一处，让Eggsy绷起身子，让他扭动，让他尖叫。他的意识一瞬间只有一片白光，回过神来，自己已经歪歪斜斜地射在肚子和胸口上了，而Harry的家伙还硬邦邦地抵着他的大腿。  
“下一次，”他喘了会气，“我要好好舔你。”Harry推着他翻身，“好了，Eggsy，现在我要操你了。”

他的肚子垫在枕头上，浑身还沉浸在射精后的酥麻感里，汗水慢慢蒸发着，让他渴求温度。Eggsy回头看他，“绅士可以说操吗？”“用词准确，有何不可。”Harry的双手牢牢抓着他的胯骨，力度几乎使他疼痛。他的龟头烫着他，戳刺着他，向内缓慢地挺动。说真的，确实很痛，这种从内撑到极限的感觉，逆着肌肉纤维向内挺近的酸胀感也一点都不好受。感受着Harry在他体内突突的脉动却让他快乐，同时又怕得要死，让他胡思乱想起那个破处的双关。Harry的手掌揉捏他的乳尖，抚弄着他疲软的阴茎，他的嘴唇温柔地印在他的后颈，轻轻地啃咬他的发尾，分散着他的注意。“这该死的玩意究竟要进多深？”他偏过头去急切地接吻，Harry的头发柔软地扫过他的眼角，“足够深。”  
他猛地戳上那一点，而Eggsy再次呻吟。

Harry开始像打桩机一样挺动，每次都又快又深，凶猛得像是下一秒就要杀死他，胯骨狠狠撞在Eggsy的屁股上，滚烫阴茎一路擦过深处的凸起，这还不够，他还要继续深入，让他有种要被顶到喉头的错觉。Eggsy随着他的节奏耸动着，成了一片海洋，满是涌动的波涛，将入侵者吞入最幽深的漩涡，快感裹挟着他，又在他体内翻涌，像是水纹，从那一点荡开，席卷他整个身心。逐渐地，他又硬了起来，囊袋晃动，整个人像通了电，又像是要漂浮起来，升到云中，被晚风爱抚。除了无意义的哭喊，他失去了驯服言语的能力，双唇只余亲吻这一用途。

他没法在被一直刺激前列腺的时候持久，见鬼的，他想让Harry慢下来，又一点都不想让他减速。他的肠壁好像有了自己的意识，吮吸着，顺滑地接纳着Harry的阴茎。Eggsy抓过Harry的左臂，抱着它，舔舐烙印的线条，啃咬着周围的肌肉。他能感觉到Harry也快到了，他的节奏加快，进得越来越深，却又猛地整根拔出。Eggsy能感觉到一切，Harry落在他裸露背部的滚烫汗水，他的手滑过他的身体，另一只手在他胯骨上抓握的力度，他们胡乱接吻时Harry的牙齿和舌头，他火热的喘息，他扫过的头发，他撞在他屁股上的囊袋，他在他体内滚烫的律动。它们风暴一样将他们席卷而去，将他们打散，直到两人合为一体，像是泥与水，再难分离。

Harry的老二紧紧抵着他的腺体射了出来，滚烫的精液将他也带上了高潮。他满足地颤抖着，精疲力竭，Harry的重量温暖地压在他的背上。

他们洗澡的时候又干了一次，Eggsy在充满泡泡的浴缸里骑在Harry老二上时默默给青春期性幻想列表中的浴室性爱这一条打了勾。虽然和他想的不大一样，但也没什么可抱怨的。

他们躺在床上，贴合如同两把橱柜里的勺子。Eggsy的手指溜进Harry酒红的浴袍袖子里，爱抚着比承诺更永恒的烙印，沉沉睡去。

———————————————Fin—————————————————————


End file.
